En lo profundo de mi corazon
by ahtziri28
Summary: Llevaba una vida sin emociones, nada que hiciera salirme de mi rutina: levantarme, ir a trabajar, salir con mis compañeros, ir a casa, dormir; pero la petición de mi jefe cambiara mi vida...ella estaría involucrada y mi sueño seria volver a conquistarla y recuperar nuestra historia, pero esto no seria fácil...ella perdió la memoria y al parecer con ella se fue su amor hacia mi.
1. Proologo

PROLOGO

La amaba. Lo hacia completamente.

Desde aquella vez en que Delly me engaño no podía, o al menos eso pensaba, volver a amar. Pero ella llego a mi vida de una forma inesperada y entro en mi corazón para quedarse ahí.

Ella era una niña hermosa, no solo físicamente si no también de su alma, era pura, inteligente, fresca, divertida y, aunque era una niña, madura para su edad. Ella sabia lo que quería e iba por ello.

Estaba tan feliz. La forma en que nos conocimos no fue la más adecuada pero con el tiempo nos empezamos a hablar más y, aunque no nos aviamos visto en persona, nos enamoramos.

Llevábamos cuatro meses de novios y éramos muy felices, aun sin podernos ver.

Pero nadie dijo que todo seria felicidad.

Yo quería que nos viéramos pero ella siempre tenía una excusa perfecta para que no lo hiciéramos, sus padres no me querían, aun sin conocerme; ella era menor de edad cuando yo ya tenía los veinte y eso era muy difícil. Nuestra relación se mantuvo oculta de su familia. Pero eso no cambio mis ganas de estar con ella y repetírselo todos los días.

Un día después de hablar con ella por la noche me llego un mensaje.

Era de ella.

Lo que leí me lastimo, ella me mintió.

Después de leer el mensaje y relajarme un poco le marque. Ella no me quería contestar y después de varios intentos le mande un mensaje diciéndole que no tuviera miedo, que yo la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando por fin contesto llegamos al acuerdo de vernos al día siguiente, yo iría por ella a su escuela. Hablamos un poco mas por el teléfono y me conto algunas cosas de su mentira, me sentía mal, pero la amaba y no dejaría que eso me separara de ella.

Al día siguiente, decidido, fui a verla. En cuanto la vi note su mentira, me dolió, lo admito, pero aun así quería arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por que me mentiste?-seguí preguntando después de un rato.

-No lo se-era lo único que ella me respondía.

No la acompañe a su casa. No me lo permitió. Solo llegue al metro y de ahí ella dijo que se iría sola, que su casa no estaba muy lejos. Nos quedamos juntos un rato mas, besándonos. Quería seguir con ella, pero dolía tanto. Espere a que ella se subiera al autobús que la acercaría a su casa, cuando ya no la vi regrese a mi casa.

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba la razón para que me engañara cuatro meses. Mientras veía por la ventana de el metro me di cuenta que no podía seguir, me había lastimado. Yo creí que ella diferente y no era cierto. Me traiciono.

Llegando a casa me encerré en mi habitación y mi celular sonaba a cada rato, era ella. Estuve un rato en la cama pensando y decidí tomar el celular para terminar con esto. Leí sus mensajes en los que ella preguntaba por que no le contestaba.

Respondí.

Le dije que yo no podía con esto y que era mejor dejarlo ahí.

Me recosté de nuevo, dispuesto a dormir, pero el celular no dejaba de sonar así que decidí marcarle y aclarar las cosas.

Ella lloro y me pregunto que por que, solo le respondí que me había engañado y con eso no podía. Le dije que no marcara, que necesitábamos tiempo ambos. Le prometí que después de un tiempo le volvería marcar que guardaría su número, como si lo pudiera sacar de mi cabeza, y que lo haría.

-¿Por que tu no lloras?, ¿No estas triste por esto?-me preguntó cuando me estaba despidiendo.

-Estoy triste, lo admito, pero he aprendido a ser fuerte en las relaciones-respondí con las lagrimas a punto de salir y mi voz quebrándose-y quiero que tu también lo aprendas. Se fuerte.

Después de un último adiós colgué y apague el celular.

Quería dejar de pensar. Ella ya no estaría en mi vida y desde ese momento me sentí solo. La amaba, pero su mentira pudo conmigo y me venció.

Solo queda decir que desde ese día no volví a ser el mismo.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el primer capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 1**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándome a la luz que se asomaba por la ventana. Hace dos semanas había dejado la casa de mis padres y, aunque ellos habían insistido en que me quedara, decidí que era lo mejor para un chico de 25 años.

Mi departamento era grande. Hubiera preferido uno mas pequeño pero mis padres dijeron que al menos ellos eran los que buscarían el lugar donde viviría su hijo y pondrían la mitad del alquiler en lo que decidía si iba a compartir el departamento con alguien. No era que fuera antisocial, pero me gustaba tener mi espacio y con alguien más eso seria complicado. Por el momento estaría solo. Tampoco era que quisiera que mis padres pagaran la mitad por que yo solo me podía mantener con el dinero que ahorre de trabajos de medio tiempo mientras estudiaba, no era mucho pero por un tiempo seria suficiente.

Mi sueño era tener mi propia empresa, aun no sabia de que pero era algo que con el tiempo vería. Estudie tanto hasta obtener mi Doctorado y ahora que lo conseguí no me dedicaría a otra cosa que no fuera para lo que había estudiado.

Estudie administración de empresas, tenia una maestría en finanzas y un doctorado en ciencias de la administración.

Me gustaba mucho lo que había estudiado y era muy feliz.

Me levante para arreglarme, tenia que ir al trabajo y quería llegar temprano. Desayune algo ligero y fui a mi coche, un Honda Accord 2013 rojo, amaba mi carro había juntado para comprarlo pon un largo tiempo y, cuando por fin lo tuve, fui muy feliz.

Al llegar a la empresa de mi tío, su secretaria, una rubia linda de nombre Cressida, me dijo que mi tío me esperaba y me hizo pasar a su oficina no sin antes coquetearme. No era feo, era alto, de ojos color miel, espalda ancha, músculos, no tan exagerados pero visibles, cabello castaño claro y unos labios carnosos pero sin exagerar.

-Buenas tardes Peeta-me saludo mi tío al entrar en su oficina.

-Buenas tardes Plutarch-respondi yo amablemente.

-Bueno bueno quiero hablarte de un asunto-dijo el serio y lo incite a seguir-se que tu trabajo como director es lo que mas quieres y no te gustaría perderlo, ¿o si?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara-Necesito que me hagas un favor y si no quieres no hay problema solo perderás tu trabajo por el que tanto has luchado-sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-pregunte muy seriamente.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que-empezó- des clases de finanzas a unos chicos. La empresa ha sido escogida para acoger a unos universitarios y quiero que seas tu el que les enseñe-me mira fijamente esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Lo pensé un momento. ¿Clases?, pero si yo no era profesor. Yo había estudiado y ganado mi lugar en esta empresa como director. Pero tampoco podía perderlo por algo como esto.

-Esta bien-dije sin muchas ganas-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-En un par de horas-dijo muy tranquilo- Cressida te explicara todo lo que tienes que hacer-apretó un pequeño botón que hizo que Cressida apareciera al instante en la puerta de su oficina- Cressida quiero que le expliques a Peeta todo lo que tiene que hacer, en donde dará las clases, el por que, etc. Todo-dijo mirando a Cressida, la cual solo sonrió.

-Esa bien jefe-contesto Cressida y luego se giro hacia mi-Vamos

-OK-respondí-Nos vemos luego Plutarch-dije saliendo detrás de Cressida.

Cressida me llevo hacia el elevador y fuimos al piso numero 3 en donde había un pasillo con muchas puertas. Entramos en la que tenia el numero 159 y me di cuenta que era un salón, los asientos estaban acomodados de forma elíptica donde el centro era el escritorio y el pizarrón, era muy grande y cabían alrededor de 60 personas ahí.

-Aquí es donde darás tus clases-decía Cressida-se que tal vez el jefe te debió de avisar desde antes para que prepararas algo para tu clase de hoy-dijo ella un poco ruborizada y la entendí, no tenia nada para hoy, pero ya me las ingeniaría.

-Oh! No te preocupes ya veré que puedo hacer hoy-le sonreí-¿podrías explicarme bien lo que tengo que hacer?

-Claro. Veras, vendrán 20 chicos de diferentes universidades que eligieron finanzas como una clase extra, tu estarás dando ese curso durante tres meses, dos horas los Martes y Jueves-explicaba ella muy seriamente-les tienes que enseñar muy a fondo todo lo que puedas, aquí te dejo la forma de trabajo y la lista de los estudiantes-dijo extendiéndome un folder con papeles-en ese cajón-señalo el cajón que había en el escritorio-hay material que puedes utilizar-me acerque y abrí el cajón, en el había plumones, hojas, plumas, libros, etc. Muy bien acomodados.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, por ahora…-la escuche susurrar eso último.

-¿Hay algo mas que debería saber?

-No, solo que no se que es lo que quiere el jefe de ti poniéndote a hacer esto-dijo pensativa-es algo raro, pudo haber contratado a alguien que se encargara de esto y me refiero a un maestro-sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-Si yo pienso lo mismo pero ahora debo atenerme a lo que el me diga.

-Tal vez quiera darte una lección-dijo ella avergonzada y no sabia a que se refería con eso.

-…-espere a que continuara pero no lo hizo-¿sabes algo?

-No, yo solo decía…-dijo bajando el rostro-Sera mejor que me vaya, tu tienes que organizar tus cosas. Adiós.

-Cuídate-alcance a decir antes de que cerrara la puerta. Este seria un día muy largo.

_**¿Que será lo que trama Plutarch? ¿Por qué a Peeta y no a alguien con experiencia?**_

_**Desde el primer capitulo ya andamos con misterios, imagínense lo que vendrá después.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo y si es así póngalo en favoritos y estaré esperando sus Reviews.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 2**

-Bien, yo seré su profesor de finanzas por estos 3 meses.-me presentaba ante los alumnos-Me llamo Peeta Mellark y espero llevarnos bien.

Todos respondieron con un "buenas tardes" y empecé a explicarles lo que haríamos en el curso, o al menos lo que había leído en los planes de trabajo que me había dejado Cressida, cuando no hubo dudas recordé que tenia que pasar lista de los chicos y antes me di cuenta que faltaban dos para los veinte, me dije a mi mismo que era algo frustrante, yo haciendo algo que no quería y personas a las que les dieron la oportunidad de escoger no se presentaran.

Empecé con la lista y encontré a la primera alumna que faltaba.

-¡Annie Cresta!-pregunte pero nadie contestaba por lo que decidí alzar la vista.

-¡Presente!-se escucho en la puerta y voltee rápidamente, puede observar a una chica de mediana estatura, de buen cuerpo, pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué tan tarde señorita?-pregunte y me di cuenta que detrás de ella venia otra chica. Era hermosa. Era de la misma altura que la otra chica, de buen cuerpo, castaña y tenia unos impresionantes ojos grises. Parecía un ángel, corrección ERA UN ANGEL.

-¡Lo siento profesor pero salimos algo tarde de una clase y apenas nos dio tiempo de llegar!-dijo casi gritando Cresta.

-Esta bien pero esta será la primera y última vez que llegan tarde-dije en tono amenazador.

-¡Si!-respondieron ambas-¡Muchas gracias!-y tomaron lugar.

No pude evitar ver al ángel dirigirse a un lugar. Era muy hermosa…pero no podía seguir con eso, era mi alumna y además no podía enamorarme, ni siquiera en pensar en que una chica era atractiva.

Seguí con la lista hasta que llegue a un nombre que me sorprendió mucho…tenia que ver quien era y si era la persona que yo pensaba, esperaba que no, si no, no sabría que hacer. Además había muchas personas con esos nombres, pero no con los mismos apellidos. Tenia que descubrirlo.

-¡Katniss Everdeen!-alce la vista esperando que no fuera ella, quería que no lo fuera.

-¡Presente!- se escucho una voz suave y dulce.

¿Era ella?

Se veía muy diferente a como la había vista la primera y ultima vez. ¡Lo mas sorprendente era que esa chica era mi ángel!"

Me quede muy sorprendido pero decidí seguir por que los chicos empezaban a verme extraño por quedármele viendo a esa chica. Continúe con mi clase e intente no pensar en Katniss. No quería pero la recordaba tanto y ahora que ella estaba de vuelta en mi vida me sentía raro. Lo más sorprendente fue su cambio.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya había terminado la clase y me estaba despidiendo de los alumnos. Pero yo solo veía a una de todos ellos. Me preguntaba que había pasado con su vida, como fue que vivió después de que nos separáramos, cuanto tardo en superarme, pero sobre todo, si era feliz, por que yo no.

Desde que termine con ella caí en una gran depresión. La amaba y me había dolido su mentira. Me deje caer cuando le dije que ella tenía que ser fuerte y superarme. Mi familia trato de hacerme sentir mejor pero no pudieron. Cuando estuve a punto de perder el año me levante, fue difícil pero lo logre. Pero fue de una manera muy dura, deje de salir, me sumergía en mis tareas y en la escuela, eso no me hacia dejar de pensar en ella y en que quería estar a su lado, me preguntaba como seria mi vida a su lado y para dejar de atormentarme busque trabajo. Un año después decidí irme del país, fui a estudiar a Inglaterra en un intercambio internacional y seguí tratando de olvidarla. Lo logre. Deje de pensar en ella, pero no de amarla, cada que una chica me pedía salir yo solo respondía que no y no podía evitar compararlas con mi Katniss.

Verla ahora aquí, frente a mi, me hacia pensar que el destino quería hacerme sufrir aun mas por el error que cometí.

Cuando ella se estaba yendo pude observar como varios chicos se le acercaban a ella y su amiga, eran muy lindas, hermosas; me sentí mal y al verla sonreír quería ser yo el causante de esa hermosa sonrisa que había aparecido para volver aun mas perfecto su rostro.

¡¿Eres estúpido Peeta?! ¡Déjala ella no es para ti!

Me decía yo mismo.

Me sentí mal al verla irse. No quería que lo hiciera, pero era lo mejor PARA ELLA.

Al salir fui directo a la oficina de Finnick aunque aun tenía trabajo.

Finnick Odair era mi mejor amigo desde mi último año de la universidad y era el abogado de la empresa. Lo quería mucho y el estaba enterado de gran parte de mi vida y de una muy pequeña parte de mi historia con Katniss. Sabia que el me aconsejaría y me ayudaría a definir lo que siento.

Al llegar su secretaria me dejo entrar rápidamente.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Miren a quien tenemos aquí-saludo muy sonriente Fin-Hace tiempo que no venias Peeta, me tenias abandonado-dijo haciendo un puchero que mas que lindo daba miedo.

-¿Pero si nos vimos hace unas horas!-conteste y señalando su cara agregue-Haces unos caras horribles-reí.

-Graciosillo Mellark-dijo mi amigo-¿Y dime a que debo tu visita?, no creo que sea solo por el placer de verme.

-Tienes razón preferiría ir de compras con Glim a estar contigo-rio ante mi ocurrencia, nada podía ser peor que ir de compras con mi hermana Glimmer-Pfff! Tengo revuelto todo mis pensamientos amigo-dije en un tono cansado.

-Vamos cuéntame-dijo señalando una silla para que me sentara.

-Hoy conseguí un nuevo "trabajo"-dije marcando las comillas en el aire

-¿Nuevo trabajo?, ¿de que o que?-pregunto sonriente.

- Plutarch me contrato como profesor de unos chicos de universidad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por que?-pregunto Fin muy sorprendido-¡Tu no eres profesor!

-Lo se pero hare lo que me pida-respondí con deje de felicidad y nostalgia en mi rostro-no puedo perder mi trabajo como director.

- Pues ni modo compañero a seguir-dijo sonriendo a lo cual yo asentí con una media sonrisa que daba pena.

-Algo pasa ahí ¿cierto?

-Pfff! ¿Recuerdas a la Katniss?

-Katniss…Katniss…Katniss-repetía pensando-¿No es la chica menor de edad con la que andabas?

-Si esa-respondí avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No me digas que la volviste a ver?-Fin siempre tan intuitivo

-Si-respondí entre feliz y triste-es una de mis alumnas.

-¿Y que pasa? ¿Te incomoda o que?

-Es que no sabes Fin-solté de una vez-ella es hermosa, cambio mucho a como era antes, es sorprendente.

-¿Te sigue gustando?

-No pero cuando la vi me sentí como antes, te lo he dicho, ella es hermosa.

-Debes aclarar eso-dijo seriamente-no creo que debas enamorarte de una chica que te lastimo.

-Lo se pero, ¿sabes que fue lo interesante?-negó con la cabeza-Ella no me dijo nada, como si no me conociera.

-Tal vez debas de hablar con ella y dejar las cosas claras.

-Ya veré Fin-finalice ese asunto

Después de eso hablamos de cosas sin sentido y el tiempo se nos fue rápido. Salí de su despacho ya pasadas las 11 de la noche.

Al llegar a casa no quería pensar y me puse a trabajar en lo que haría para la clase del jueves. Paso un rato y no pude continuar, ella estaba en mi cabeza. Decidí irme a descansar y dejar de pensar. Pero soñé con ella…

**HEY! AHÍ HAY ALGO….¿USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON PEETA Y KATNISS?, AL PARECER ELLA LO IGNORA UU **

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO, Y SI ES ASI ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…..PONGAN LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS SI ES QUE AUN QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE **

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Gracias a todos por apoyar mi fic….me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo para que ustedes y yo los disfrutemos!**_

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 3**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que les daba clases a esos chicos. Me llevaba muy bien con ellos y las clases se pasaban volando. Era algo a lo que le había agarrado el gusto y que me sentía bien haciendo. Mi animo había subido…pero mas que nada era por ella.

Verla reír y ser feliz era hermoso. Ella siempre se mostraba muy feliz cuando venia aquí y, aunque era algo tímida, siempre convivía con los demás.

Lo único que me hacia sentir mal era que, o se había olvidado de mi, o sabia ocultar muy bien que me conocía. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos de frecuentarnos ella me trataba muy bien pero era como si nunca hubiéramos tenido aquella historia, era como un desconocido que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en conocido, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en la vida.

Un día me quede solo con ella por que me pidió explicarle algunas cosas que no entendió durante la clase y, aprovechando la oportunidad, le dije que si. Ella solo me pregunto sobre todo lo que no había entendido y, como no me decía nada mas, yo di el primer paso.

-Y dime Katniss, ¿Cómo te va?-dije rompiendo el silencio.

-Llámeme Kat Prof. No me gusta demasiado Katniss-dijo sonrojándose-siento que me regañan-siguió volviendo a mirar su cuaderno-Y me va muy bien.-sonrió.

-Oh! Claro Kat-dije sonriendo aunque consternado por que a ella solía gustarle que le digieran Katniss-pero antes te gustaba que te llamaran Katniss-afirme.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted como sabe eso?-me miro interrogativa y tensándose.

¿Cómo pregunta eso? Ella sabe perfectamente que nos conocíamos y que teníamos una historia. No la entendía ella debería saberlo y parece haberlo olvidado todo. Decidí preguntárselo yo mismo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi cierto?-ella me miro confundida y ver sus ojos a punto de llenarse de lagrimas me hizo sentirme mal, no sabia lo que le pasaba pero no quería verla llorar y decidí esperar…esperar a que ella me contara lo que pasaba, que ella diera los primero pasos conmigo, que se acordara de mi; lo único que haría yo seria esperarla e intentar todo lo posible para acercarme a ella-no llores pequeña, tu y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo…en una fiesta-asegure- pero no hablamos mucho, solo eso. Tranquila.

Verla a punto de llorar me desarmo y decidí abrazarla aunque eso no estuviera bien, al principio se dejo abrazar pero unos segundos después se separo bruscamente de mi, agarro sus cosas y se marcho, así sin mas, sin decir nada, sin una mirada. Me sentía una basura por hacerla sufrir de esa manera, quería seguirla pero pensé que eso no era lo mejor en este momento.

Antes de ir a casa pase a ver a Fin a su oficina. Necesitaba desahogarme y contarle a alguien sobre mis dudas.

-¿Enserio paso eso?, no entiendo nada Peeta-decía Fin después de haber escuchado mi historia-¿ella no te recuerda?, ¿Cómo paso eso?

-No lo se Fin, yo solo pensé que ella era la misma y que me ignoraba, pero al verla llorar así me di cuenta que algo pasaba y no se que es-lleve mis manos a mi rostro, me sentía perdido.

-Pues no hay de otra, tienes que hablar con ella y preguntarle que pasa-lo mire cono si fuera un alienígena de cuatro cabezas-No me mires así sabes que tengo la razón.

Me quede pensando por unos minutos y tomando en cuenta lo que decía Fin cuando de repente hablo.

-¿La amas?

¿Qué?, espera… ¿la amo?

No puedo negar que desde que la vi me encanto, es hermosa, inteligente, pura, divertida y muy madura, idéntica a antes. Pero ahora era un sentimiento mas fuerte que no podía describir, quería protegerla, que fuera solo mía, sentía celos cuando los demás chicos se le acercaban y ella les sonreía. ¿La amo?, definitivamente si.

Y es ahora cuando me di cuenta que fui un estúpido, no la debí haber dejado aquel día, no debió importarme esa mentira. Si no lo hubiera hecho ella ahora seria mía y me recordaría…me amaría.

-Si-dije en un susurro después de un largo silencio-sigo enamorado de ella, con más fuerza que nunca.

-Pff! Esto es un gran lio, sigo pensando que es mejor que hables con ella-finalizo Fin que se levanto y se despidió, ya era tarde.

El fin de semana salí a dar un paseo con mi pequeño sobrino Rory, el me la recordaba, a ella siempre le encantaron los niños y en aquel tiempo Rory tenia un año y a Katniss le encantaba hablar con el y el ni se diga. Aun después de un mes el me seguía preguntando por su tía Katniss y por que ya no hablaba con el, que si el había hecho algo malo para que ella no le quisiera hablar, yo solo decía que ella no tenia tiempo ahora, eso duro un año. Después yo me fui de la ciudad y cuando regrese el había crecido pero notaba que el aun pensaba en su tía Katniss.

Me encantaba salir con el, era como mi hijo, lo había adoptado como mío, aunque tenia mas sobrinos era a el al que consentía mas y el me adoraba. Ese día fuimos a un parque cercano a mi departamento a pasar el rato ya que el se quedaría el fin de semana conmigo.

Después de caminar un rato una voz que conocía me llamo la atención y después grito mi nombre.

-¡Peeta! ¿Espera, detente!-era la pequeña Annie corriendo hacia mi-Eh! Hola Peeta-ella hablaba muy confiada conmigo, después de todo éramos conocidos y nos habíamos vuelto algo cercanos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña Annie?-dije revolviendo su cabello.

-Eh! Deja de hacer eso-dijo fingiendo enojo-solo caminaba por aquí y te vi con ese pequeño-señalo a Rory-y quería saber si no les gustaría ir a la fiesta de mi prima.

Mire a Rory y el asintió muy feliz por la idea.

-Claro estaría bien-respondí.

-OK vamos-dijo Annie jalándonos a ambos de los brazos.

-¡Hey! No dijiste que era en este momento.

-No te preocupes se la pasaran bien-sonrió Annie.

Para que negarme si de todos modos no me dejaría ir. Había forjado una gran amistad con Annie, era muy divertida y siempre te estaba troleando. Era buena chica y nos habíamos topado varias veces por la calle (al parecer vivía cerca de mi casa) y habíamos estado platicando.

La fiesta era en el parque y había muchas personas, niños y adultos, por todas partes. Annie nos presento a varios familiares y amigos. De repente su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y grito.

-¡Por fin llegas mujer! ¡Ya casi te iba a ir a sacar de tu casa de las greñas!-dijo Annie y al voltearme vi a la chica mas hermosa del mundo…Katniss…mi Katniss.

-Lo siento-se disculpo y abrazo a Annie, fue cuando me di cuenta que una niña de unos cinco o seis años venia con ella, agarrada a su mano. No quería pensarlo pero lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue…es su hija. La niña tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, cabello castaño y piel blanca, al igual que Katniss.

**Eh! ¿Que estará pasando?, ¿Sera cierta la suposición de Peeta?, ¿Creen que esa niña sea hija de Katniss? Ojala y todo se aclare ¿no creen?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y que los deje deseando mas!**

**Ya saben espero sus Reviews y gracias por poner el Fic en favoritos**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 4**

-Hola Sr. Mellark-me saludo Katniss.

-Ho…oo…hola Kat-respondí tartamudeando por la impresión de verla y aun mas con una niña pequeña a si lado que podría ser su hija-pero te he dicho que no me llames Sr. Mellark fuera de las clases, llámame Peeta-sonreí.

-OK! Peeta-me dijo algo ruborizada.

Me quede observando a la pequeña y comparando cada rasgo de ella con Katniss. La pequeña me miro y se sonrojo, ¡hasta en eso se parecían!

-Ella es Rue-dijo Katniss después de un silencio incomodo-mi sobrina.

No se que cara tenia en ese momento por que todos me miraron sorprendidos. Me sonroje.

-Lo siento-me disculpe-es que pensé que era tu hija.

-Oh! No, no lo es, pero la quiero como si lo fuera-respondió mirando a la pequeña Rue con ternura.

-Lo siento-repetí-Ah! Y el es mi sobrino Rory, saluda pequeño-dije eso ultimo dirigiéndome a mi sobrino que enseguida obedeció.

Después de eso nos divertimos mucho en la fiesta. Katniss no dejaba de reír y de enamorarme cada vez mas, era hermosa. En un momento en chico se acerco a ella, la abrazo y beso en la mejilla, ella estaba desconcertada, se le veía en el rostro. Annie llego a separarlos y abrazo a Katniss, la cual ya lloraba a cantaros.

-¿Qué haces Cato?-pregunto una Annie muy molesta.

-¡Hey Annie tranquila!, no se que paso-dijo el chico triste-solo quería saludar a mi amiga.

-¿Mi…amiga?-pregunto Katniss confundida-¿Annie por que el dice ser mi amigo y no lo conozco?, ¿a el también lo conocí en ese tiempo?-pregunto alterándose cada vez mas-¡No puede ser!-y salió corriendo.

Cato y yo quisimos alcanzarla pero Annie nos detuvo.

-¿Por favor déjenla!, ella necesita estar sola.

-¿Pero que aso Annie?, ¿Por qué se comporta así?-dije alterado, no podía soportar esto-conmigo también lo hace…-dije en un susurro que Annie alcanzo a escuchar y me dirigió una mirada interrogativa a la cual respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Cato luego hablamos y te explico ahora necesito hablar a solas con Peeta-el chico se alejo extrañado y en cuando estuvimos solos Annie pregunto-¿Cómo que contigo también?, ¿te conoce?

-Si, no, no lo se-respondí mirando al piso-nos conocimos hace cinco años pero parece ser que me ha olvidado.

-Hace unos años-dijo Annie después de un largo silencio-ella sufrió un accidente-alce la cabeza sorprendido para mirar a una Annie triste-Un día ella se fue temprano a casa por que se sentía mal, debí haberla acompañado pero ella no quiso, tal vez quería pensar. Unas semanas antes empecé a verla deprimida, ella estaba muy seria cuando normalmente era alegre y cuando le preguntaba que tenia solo me decía que era algo que ella iba a superar, no la entendía, nunca nadie lo hizo. Ese día que se fue iba mas triste de lo normal y realmente se veía muy mal, falto tres días y no sabíamos nada de ella, no contestaba mensajes ni llamadas así que decidí irla a buscar el fin de semana, cuando yo estaba llegando a su casa su madre iba saliendo, te juro que lo que me conto me hizo sentirme muy mal-dijo Annie con lagrimas en los ojos-Katniss…estaba en coma.

Me quede paralizado. ¿Como pudo pasar eso?, no eso no podía ser, Katniss era fuerte y no pudo haber estado en coma. Ella no.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunte después de que vi que Annie no continuaba.

-Cuando iba hacia su casa ella no se dio cuenta que un chico iba en una moto, el tampoco lo hizo-dijo mirando hacia la nada, recordando esos momentos-El chico la atropello y ella perdió la conciencia después de que las personas llegaran a su alrededor. Cuando la llevaron al hospital ella había perdido mucha sangre y seguía inconsciente. Al revisarla se dieron cuenta que tenia varias costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza. La revisaron y todo, estaba bien, pero dos días después del accidente ella...ella…-empezó a llorar la pequeña Annie y no pude hacer mas que abrazarla y esperar a que se calmara-Su madre se encontraba a su lado cuando empezó a convulsionar y llamo a el doctor que la saco, cuando salió les informo que ella había caído en coma-no podía mas y yo también empecé a llorar.

Lo primero que pensé es que era mi culpa, ella estaba triste por mí, por que hace cinco años yo la había dejado y la había hecho sufrir, pero después pensé en que mi ángel no merecía eso, pero que por alguna razón ella seguía aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca.

-Medio año-respondió ella muy triste-mi linda Kat perdió seis meses de su vida en los que lucho por vivir, en los que casi terminan con su vida. Cuando ella despertó fue lo mejor del mundo, yo estaba en la sala de espera como lo hacia todos los días después de la escuela, y su mama empezó a gritar, su padre y yo nos preocupamos al ver a doctores y enfermeras entrando rápidamente al cuarto de Katniss, pero al entrar nos encontramos con algo estupendo…ella había despertado. Le hicieron estudios pero no todo fueron buenas noticias, el golpe recibido y el coma en el que había estado, había provocado una amnesia temporal que con el tiempo iba a desaparecer. Los primeros días fueron duros, tratábamos de no agobiarla para que recordara y darle su espacio, con el tiempo fue recordando y cada vez se recuperaba más.

Me sentí aliviado, ella había superado una gran prueba que le había puesto el destino ¿y yo?, yo me había rendido ante el.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué no me recuerda?-pregunte un poco confundido y conmocionado.

-¿Dices haberla conocido hace cinco años no?-asentí-pues con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no recordaba lo que había pasado seis meses antes de su accidente, el doctor dijo que era muy probable que ella hubiera bloqueado esos recuerdos por que había algo que la lastimaba-me tense, fui yo-tratamos de encontrar alguna pista, pero nada, ella tampoco sabia que pudo haber pasado, pero estábamos seguros de que era algo que ella había escondido muy bien.

-Fui…yo-dije en un susurro.

-¿Tu?, ¿Cómo puedes tu tener algo que ver en esto?-me miro sorprendida.

-Annie dime algo, ¿no recuerda nada de esos seis meses?

-Absolutamente nada. Las personas a las que ella conoció en ese tiempo, como Cato, se borraron, también recuerdos y cosas que ella había prendido, ¿dime que tienes tu que ver en esto?

-Te prometo que te lo contare, lo prometo-dije mirándola a la cara-pero ahora quiero pensar y buscar a Katniss, necesito aclarar esto.

Asintió y me fui a buscar a Katniss.

**Oh! Como ha sufrido Katniss! Nos hemos enterado parte de su historia y es muy deprimente! ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? ¿Creen que en verdad Peeta tenga algo que ver?**

**Ya saben, si les gusto espero su reviews y que pongan el fic en favoritos**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**NOTA…NOTA…NOTA**

**Hola chica/os! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien **

**Les quería preguntar algo, ¿cómo ven mi Fic?, ¿no creen que me estoy yendo rápido con la historia?, ¿qué dejo muchas cosas sin explicar? y, lo más importante, ¿les gustaría que metiera más a los personajes secundarios?**

**Yo soy mucho de no interesarme demasiado los personajes secundarios a menos que sean muy necesarios para la historia (en los fics que leo a veces suelo saltarme sus partes uu), pero no se si a ustedes les gustaría saber sobre la historia de Annie, la de Finn o la de las familias de Katniss y Peeta por que siento que dejo mucho inconcluso en ese aspecto, aunque habrá partes en las que se explica sobre esos temas, no son muy largos. Espero su respuesta vale, y una vez mas…gracias por el apoyo al Fic!**

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins y solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 5**

Empecé a caminar por el parque, tratando de encontrar a Katniss.

Iba pensando en lo mucho que había pasado mi pequeña, en lo que había sufrido cuando yo solo intente, por todos los métodos posibles, olvidarla. Sentía que yo no podía llegarla a merecer por todo eso. Sumergido en este tipo de pensamientos solo un pequeño sollozo me saco.

-Kat ¿estas bien?-pregunte a mi ángel que estaba sentada en el pasto con la cara sumergida en sus rodillas.

-Si, todo esta bien…solo que…no puedo recordarlos-respondía ella con una voz temblorosa y sin mirarme-No se por que pasa esto, se supone que ahora estoy bien y recordé to mi pasado a excepción de eso, ¿No es eso algo tonto e ilógico?

Me siento a su lado mientras la escucho.

-Lo es Kat, pero es algo que no puedes evitar-trato de calmarla con una sonrisa cuando alza su cara con una esperanza-con el tiempo iras recordando lo que paso ya veras.

-¡No!-responde ella agitada-¡en cuatro años no lo he podido recordar y no creo que regresen esos recuerdos!

Empieza a sollozar de nuevo.

-Tranquila-acaricio su cabello como ella me contaba que hacia su madre para calmarla-pero… ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso?

-No, es como si nunca hubiera existido y yo solo se que esta ahí por que las personas que conocí en ese entonces volvieron a aparecer ahora y no las recuerdo, como Cato…y tu-responde ya mas tranquila.

-Annie me dijo que puede ser que hayas bloqueado esos recuerdos por alguna situación mala en la que pudiste verte involucrada.

-Si puede ser eso pero…nadie sabe nada y yo…puede ser que lo haya mantenido oculto…pero yo confió en Annie y en mis padres, entonces fue algo grave para que se los escondiera-responde pensativa.

El silencio se apodera de ambos y somos incapaces de romperlo, no se que decir para consolarla, se que debería decirle lo que paso pero siento que si lo hago todo acabara y me odiara.

Hay una pelea en mi cabeza por decir si decir la verdad o no y cuando decido hacerlo ella me interrumpe.

-A…a veces sueño con un chico-dice tartamudeando y nerviosa-hablamos y se ve enojado, pero no lo reconozco, no se quien es por que, aunque estamos viéndonos de frente, su cara es borrosa.

-¿Y no lo reconoces de las personas que están cerca de ti?-pregunto temiendo su respuesta.

-No, nunca lo he visto, eso creo.

-Esta bien, pronto lo recordaras, no te presiones con eso ¿Vale?

-OK.

-Bien, deberíamos regresar a la fiesta, Annie a de estar preocupada por ti-me sonríe y nos ponemos de pie.

Caminamos de regreso al lugar de la fiesta en un silencio más cómodo que el anterior. Mientras caminamos voy pensando de nuevo en que hacer:

¿Seria correcto no decirle la verdad?

¿Debería decirle todo y arriesgarme a que no quiera hablar conmigo?

Aunque no somos muy amigos no quiero retroceder en mi búsqueda por enamorarla y que este de nuevo conmigo, pero si se lo digo ella se alejara, lo presiento.

De regreso todo esta igual, todos divirtiéndose, así que nos integramos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al final de la fiesta me ofrezco a llevar a Katniss y a Rue a su casa y, aunque al principio Katniss no lo acepta, las llevo.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?-le pregunto a Katniss para romper el silencio.

-Bien, fue divertido-desde que regresamos se porto muy distante conmigo, creo que esta un poco avergonzada por lo que me dijo-¿y tu?

-Bien, Rory se divirtió mucho y eso es lo importante-sonrió.

-Si, Rue también.

-¿Estas incomoda conmigo?-no pude evitar preguntarle-es que desde que regresamos a la fiesta me evitas.

-No, no es eso-dice mirando hacia enfrente-lo que pasa es que a nadie le había contado sobre mis sueños con ese chico y no se por que contigo se me hiso muy fácil-responde.

-Esta bien, solo no estés tan distante, no me gusta-digo susurrando lo ultimo.

Seguimos en silencio, pero uno mas cómodo, y cuando pide que pare la ayudo a bajar del coche y a llevar a la pequeña Rue, que se quedo dormida, hasta la puerta, se la paso y nos despedimos sin querer irme la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta preocupada.

-¿¡Oh!?...nada-respondo rápidamente-solo pensaba en que eres muy linda-digo eso ultimo sonrojándome.

En ella también aparece un sonrojo aun más fuerte que el mío y responde con una voz tímida:

-Gracias, pero será mejor que entre.

-Claro perdón por detenerte-le digo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana-se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana-respondo antes de que cierre la puerta.

Y con eso encuentro mi respuesta, ¿y si por algo perdió la memoria? ¿y si tengo otra oportunidad con ella?; y decido no dejarla ir.

**Oh dios! Ellos cada vez se tienen más confianza, ¿Qué creen que pase después?, ¿creen que tengan una historia de amor de nuevo?**

**Gracias por leer el Fic y ya saben, si les gusto dejen sus Reviews y póngalo en Favoritos.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 6**

El tiempo pasaba y yo cada vez era mas cercano a Katniss, tanto que ya la había invitado a salir en varias ocasiones y ella había aceptado todas y cada una de ellas. Hoy tenia planeado llevarla a un lugar especial, un lugar que siempre compartimos en gustos.

-Hola-la salude al llegar a su departamento en Jackson Heights.

-Hola Peeta-saludo con mucha alegría.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Si, ¿a donde iremos?

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa y se que te encantara.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar. Era un lugar hermoso, siempre me gusto y cuando Katniss me dijo que también le encantaba pensé mucho en visitarlo algún día con ella, y al fin lo lograría.

Cuando llegamos Katniss se emociono mucho al ver el lugar y no era exagerado ya que, la había llevado a el Jardín Botánico de Queens, era nuestro lugar favorito y a ella le encantaba la naturaleza.

-¡Woow Peeta! ¡Esto es genial! Hace tiempo que no venia aquí-decía Katniss muy emocionada dando brinquitos, maña seguramente aprendida de Annie, por todos lados.

-Que bueno que te guste, eso quiere decir que escogí bien-respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Pasamos la tarde viendo la cantidad de flores que había y lo hermosas que eran. Katniss se veía realmente feliz y disfrutaba de cada momento. Aunque ella tenía 20 años parecía una pequeña de 15, una pequeña que desde esa edad no había conocido mucho y se encontraba maravillada.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste Katniss?-pregunte acompañándola a la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Bien!-respondió muy entusiasta-fue muy divertido, gracias de nuevo.

-Por nada, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-sonreí-será mejor que me vaya, deberías descansar.

-¡No!-grito y cuando la mire a los ojos se sonrojo-digo…amm… ¿no te gustaría pasar?, tu me llevas a lugares lindos y yo….me gustaría…que me acompañaras mas tiempo-se sonrojo aun mas.

-Claro que me gustaría-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Entramos a su departamento y era muy bonito. No era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, perfecto para ella….

-¿Vives sola?

-Si, hace tiempo me salí de la casa de mis padres-respondió yendo hacia la cocina-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, agua estaría bien, gracias-dije siguiéndola-¿y por que?, si se puede saber.

-Me sentía presionada, con lo que no recuerdo quiero decir, estar ahí me recordaba que había cosas importantes que había olvidado-respondió mientras servía agua en un vaso y me lo ofrecía.

-¿Y querías alejarte de todo?

-Si, no, bueno si. Saber que no puedo recordar algo me hacia sentir mal y aun mas cuando mis padres tampoco sabían que era y trataban de ayudarme cuando no se podía-se sentó a mi lado en la barra.

-¡Pfff! Todo esto ha de haber sido muy difícil para ti, ojala y recuerdes todo-le dije de dientes hacia adentro, yo no quería que recordara y así podía construir una nueva historia con ella.

-No lo se, a veces pienso que estoy mejor así, por algo lo olvide ¿no crees?-respondió-a lo mejor era algo horrible como todos dicen.

-Si algo horrible-agregue.

-Tu me conociste en ese tiempo cierto-afirmo-¿Cómo paso?

-Amm….este…pues ya ves, cosas del destino-respondí nervioso por tenerle que contar o la verdad, o una mentira.

-Claro el destino, ¿pero como exactamente?

-Es algo que no debería contarte aun, no llegamos a muy buenos términos aquella vez y no me gustaría que borres la imagen que tienes de mi por eso-respondí, con absoluta verdad.

-Esta bien, pero yo te quiero mucho como para que algo cambie-finalizo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido….¿enserio lo dijo?, aunque no me dijera que me amaba, que me quería era algo fascinante, me había hecho un lugar en su corazón.

-Katniss tu…tu….¿has tenido novio?-solté rápido sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Amm…si-dijo pensativa-hace unos cinco años tuve un novio pero, al parecer, terminamos un poco antes de mi accidente, ¿Por qué?-se sonrojo dándose cuenta hasta ahorita de lo que le había preguntado.

Entonces si termino con él. Aunque no lo había reconocido en ese entonces, yo quería que el se alejara de ella, no soportaba que el termino teniéndola y no yo. Ella lo escogió a él antes que a mí.

Es mi oportunidad de intentar algo con ella.

-Kat…yo…amm….yo-no sabia como decírselo, teníamos menos de un mes de empezar a tratarnos.

-¿Qué pasa Peeta?, vamos suéltalo-respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Tu…te me haces una…persona muy linda….y…yo quería saber….si, si….¿quieres ser mi novia?-lo solté y preferí no haberlo hecho, ella me miraba desconcertada.

**Eh! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿qué creen que le responda Katniss?**

**Se revelo un poco mas de la historia que tuvieron hace años Katniss y Peeta, ¿qué más creen que haya en esa historia?**

**Pronto lo descubriremos! **

**Y ya saben, si les gusto el capitulo dejen sus reviews y pongan el Fic en favoritos.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hey!**

**Como están?**

**Yo aquí trayéndoles una noticia uu**

**Pues estoy de vacaciones y hare lo que se hace en vacaciones…salir a divertirme! Así que no podre actualizar en unas o dos semanas….pero no se preocupen! Les dejare tres o cuatro capítulos (si es que termino el cuarto) así no los dejaré tan abandonados jejeje**

**Felices fiestas chicas/os!**

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 7**

Ver la cara de sorpresa de Katniss después de que le pedí ser mi novia me hizo arrepentirme de eso. Miraba de un lado a otro, evitando mirarme. Estaba desconcertada.

-Yo…tu…mm-estaba preparándome para el rechazo de ella, tal vez debí esperar mas-Me gustas, lo admito, pero yo…aunque ya tuve novio…no se como llevar una relación seria-respondió triste.

-No te preocupes-trate de calmarla-eso lo aprenderás tarde o temprano, ya sea conmigo u otra persona.

-Amm…no lo se….amm-lo pensó por un momento y después respondió-Esta bien, acepto

-¿Enserio?

-Si, te lo he dicho, me gustas y ¿por que no intentarlo?-dijo mirando fijamente y sonrojada.

-Gracias, ¡Gracias!-me pare y la abrace, le di vueltas, ¡me había dicho que si!

Después de mi pequeña celebración hablamos de cosas triviales y sin sentido, para conocernos más. Me conto sobre su familia, que tenia dos hermanos y un hermana, todos mas grandes que ella, que solía vivir en Nuevo México pero que sus padres se había mudado a New York y que cuando ella se fue había decidió no irse tan lejos de sus padres, me conto que estudiaba en la universidad del estado por que le gustaba el ambiente que había ahí y que estudiaba Psicología por que era muy buena escuchando y ayudando aunque no recordara una parte de su vida, y que por obra del destino termino en esa clase de Finanzas por que a Annie se le había olvidado apuntarlas en la capacitación de Psicología y finanzas era lo ultimo que quedaba.

Varias de las cosas que me conto ya las sabia y otras no, salto olímpicamente las preguntas sobre su ex y dijo que luego me contaría sobre el, estaba descubriendo mas sobre ella, y sin mentiras….a excepción de la mía por no contarle la verdad.

Yo también le conté varias cosas sobre mí y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 11 de la noche, así que me despedí de mí ahora novia.

-Ve con cuidado vale.

-Claro, te marco en cuando llegue a casa, será mejor que descanses ahora.

La abrace fuerte pero sin agobiarla y le di un beso en su mejilla. Decidí darle tiempo para hacer mas cosas de novios como besarnos, darnos la mano y cosas por el estilo; no era su primer novio pero, como ella lo había dicho, no tenia mucha experiencia.

Cuando me estaba dando la vuelta ella jalo mi brazo y me tuve que volver hacia ella. Poco a poco se acerco a mí y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron una, ambos respirábamos el aire del otro, y junto nuestros labios. Al principio el beso fue tierno y lento, pero poco a poco se volvió más demandante y apasionado, ella había ganado confianza.

Nos separamos lentamente y empecé a darle pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios hasta que finalmente nos separamos por completo.

-Descansa pequeña-le dije con nuestra frentes juntas.

-Tú también descansa.

Y me fui, no si antes verla en su puerta esperando a que me fuera.

Me sentí feliz. Por fin estaba con ella. Por fin las mentiras habían quedado a tras (o eso esperaba) y yo empezaba a ser feliz.

.

.

.

-¡Hey Peeta!-me gritaba Finn desde su oficina-hace tiempo que no te veía, andabas algo desaparecido.

-Hola Finn, un gusto verte-salude a mi amigo molestándolo.

-No te hagas y cuéntame lo que has andado haciendo o tendré que sacárselo a Glimmer-dijo mostrando enfado que ni el creyó.

-Ella no lo sabe así que puedes ir a preguntarle lo que quieras-respondí.

-¿Y que con que no lo sepa?, te interrogara hasta que se lo digas-tenia razón y no quería ser interrogado por una Glim furiosa por que no se lo conté cuando paso.

-Esta bien, vamos a mi oficina-respondí riendo, me había ganado.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto después de haberse sentado en frente de mi escritorio.

-He estado saliendo con Katniss-comencé-ella no me recuerda y he conocido algunas partes de su historia.

-¿Katniss?, ¿y que ha pasado?

-Pues…la amo.

-Si eso ya lo sabia, se te nota a leguas, ¿ella que siente por ti?

-Me quiere-tome aire para lo que venia-Le pedí que fuera mi novia.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué te dijo?, no, seguramente.

-Estas equivocado-me miro muy impresionado-Ella me dijo que si.

-¿Enserio?, woow, ¿y le has dicho todo lo que no recuerda?

-No, no se lo he dicho.

-Pero ¿por que?, entonces sigue sin saber lo que en verdad paso.

-Si, no…mas o menos. Le he contado algunas cosas y otras las reservo para mí.

-Woow, esta bien, solo esperemos que no se descubran, te mereces ser feliz después de sufrir tanto.

-Gracias Finn.

Esa noche me quede pensando el las palabras de Finn "Esperemos que no se descubra" y, a menos que Katniss recuperara la memoria, Finn y yo éramos los únicos que sabían esa historia, aunque solo yo por completo.

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, Katniss le dijo que si a Peeta! ¿No es emocionante? ¿Qué creen pase entre ellos ahora? ¿Creen que la mentira quede atrás?**

**Si les gusto el capitulo espero sus reviews y favoritos!**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**CAPITULO 8**

-¡Eh Kat! Deberíamos regresar, se esta haciendo tarde y ha empezado a hacer frio-le grite a Katniss que sigue en la playa junto al agua.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empezamos a salir y cada vez estoy más contento y enamorado. Katniss sigue siendo madura, pero infantil, y la amo de esa manera.

No muchos sabían de nuestra relación, solo Annie, Finn, mis hermanos y los de ella; aun no tenemos una relación demasiado formal como para presentarnos a nuestros padres pero, con suerte, lo haríamos pronto.

El curso por el que me reencontré con Katniss había terminado y eso quería decir que la vería menos ya que volvería a cubrir todas mis horas en la oficina y, normalmente, estaba más tiempo en ella que en mi casa.

Por el momento disfrutaba de los días que podía pasar con Katniss y me encantaba estar con ella.

Después de ir a la playa y llevarla a comer la deje en su casa y, como siempre, tuvimos la larga lista de despedidas de uno hacia el otro.

-Bueno Kat, será mejor que me valla, se esta haciendo tarde y creo que después de el día que tuvimos hoy tenemos que descansar-dije alejándola un poco de mi abrazo y depositando un beso en su frente de modo de despedida.

Ella solo asintió y me di la vuelta no sin antes desearle buenas noches.

-¡Espera!-la escuche gritar a la mitad del camino y me di la vuelta de nuevo-Yo…amm…yo.

Estaba nerviosa y se le notaba en su mejillas sonrojadas, regrese el camino que ya había hecho y la abrace.

-¿Qué pasa Kat?-la alenté a decirme con un beso en sus labios.

-Yo quería saber…¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi departamento?-soltó rápido y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. No hace falta decir que me sentí muy feliz con su propuesta.

-¿Estas segura?, claro, me encantaría-respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Amm…si…yo solo…solo no quiero que te vayas-respondió-pero…no quiero que…me malinterpretes.

-¿Malinterpretarte? ¿Por qué lo haría?-pregunte confundido alzando su cara para que me mirara.

-No quiero…que pienses que yo…que yo-dijo sonrojándose aun mas-quiero que tengamos relaciones.

Solté una carcajada a la cual ella respondió hundiéndose de nuevo en mi pecho por la vergüenza.

-Pequeña, yo se que tu no estas lista para eso, lo comprendo y no te presionare-respondí al mismo tiempo que la hacia mirarme a la cara-Estaremos juntos cuando ambos estemos listos, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió en modo de respuesta y la bese.

Entramos a su casa y después de ducharnos ambos nos metimos a la cama. Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación y era como muchas veces me la había imaginado, los mas destacado eran las paredes de color violeta, su cama con sabanas moradas y varias almohadas de color blanco, la gran ventana con cortinas blancas que tenia una vista muy linda, el gran librero a punto de reventar, un enorme ropero color blanco y justo arriba un gran oso de peluche y, que del lado derecho, había una mesita de noche donde habían fotos, en una salía con Annie, con sus hermanos y sus padres y en frente de estas había una de ambos.

Sin duda yo me la estaba ganando y ella ya me había ganado a mí.

-Descansa pequeña-le dije al oído cuando la abrace por la espalda manteniéndola pegada a mi como si la fuera a perder si la soltara.

-Descansa Peet-dijo ella antes de caer dormida.

Cuando inhale el aroma de su cabello caí en cuenta que ella me había llamado Peet, así era como me decía de cariño hace tiempo y temblé al pensar que tal vez estaría recordando lo que paso hace cinco años. Después de un rato me dormí rezando por que ella no recordara nuestra historia.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar me sentí un poco desubicado por que no reconocía el lugar, cuando recordé que había dormido con Katniss, aun con los ojos cerrados, pase el brazo por la almohada y no la encontré. De repente me llego el olor a café y supe donde la encontraría.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina en donde la encontré en frente de la estufa y la abrace por detrás.

-¡Hey!-dijo cuando me sintió y se volteo para darme un beso rápido-Buenos días dormilón,

-Buenos días pequeña-dije-No me gusta despertarme solo-agregue abrazándola mas fuerte.

-¿Y no has estado haciendo eso en todo este tiempo?, es la primera vez que dormimos juntos-respondió burlona terminando el desayuno.

-Si, pero de ahora en adelante odiare dormir y levantarme solo-respondí soltando mi agarre y acercándole platos-y será todo tu culpa.

-Jajaja ahora tendremos que dormir juntos todos los días.

-Si es lo que quieres, adelante.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y estuvimos hablando por un largo rato en la mesa hasta que decidimos ir a la sala.

-Y dime Kat, ¿Qué paso con tu ex novio?-pregunte al fin.

-¿Es necesario que responda eso?-dijo después de un momento de silencio.

-No, no es necesario, pero me gustaría saberlo-respondí.

-Esta bien te lo contare-respondió finalmente.

**Es hermoso! Ellos parecen estar enamorados, ¿no creen?**

**¿Qué le contara Katniss a Peeta? Waaaa! Eso será emocionante.**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo**_

**Capitulo 9**

Me sentía fatal al llegar a mi casa, por la tarde Katniss me estuvo contando sobre su ex novio y aun tenia mucho por procesar.

"_Mi ex se llama Gale, empezamos a andar desde que yo tenia 14 años y el 15. Al principio solo me gustaba, pero con el tiempo lo empecé a querer, nunca lo ame. Éramos demasiado cercanos y nos llevábamos muy bien."_

Bien, en primer lugar ellos ya tenían tiempo juntos cuando Katniss y yo empezamos nuestra "relación", ella no estaba enamorada de él y se llevaban bien por que, según Katniss, eran cono hermanos.

Por lo que sabia sobre eso, Katniss había terminado con el cuatro meses después de que empezamos nuestra relación (duramos cinco meses) y el día en que nos vimos por primera vez el chico había llegado enojado casi queriéndome golpear. Fue la primera y ultima vez que lo vi.

"_No recuerdo mucho sobre nuestra relación en nuestros últimos cuatro meses juntos pero mis amigos me dijeron que nos veíamos muy felices, que nosotros casi nos queríamos casar y que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro."_

Sentí unos enormes celos al escuchar que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, cuando ellos no sabían sobre la relación que teníamos ella y yo, éramos más perfectos nosotros juntos. Aunque no podíamos vernos siempre nos recordábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos y pasábamos horas hablando, tanto que hasta llegábamos a dormirnos a las 4 de la madrugada.

"_Mis amigos dicen que en nuestro ultimo mes yo estaba muy distante con él, que casi no lo veía ni hablaba con él y que me la pasaba metida en el celular, que siempre que me marcaban me alejaba para contestar y solía sonreír demasiado."_

Su último mes con él fue nuestro cuarto mes juntos y en ese entonces solíamos hablar mucho mas, ya no solo le marcaba por la noche, también lo hacia en las mañanas para despertarla, en las tardes para desearle suerte en sus clases y, cuando teníamos tiempo, entre clases. Fueron meses muy lindos para ambos ya que estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra relación.

"_Yo termine nuestra relación diciendo que ya nada era como antes, que ya no teníamos química y que era mejor quedar como amigos. El se había enamorado de mí. Me lo dijo el mismo día en que terminamos pero yo no le correspondía. Yo se todo eso por que Annie me lo conto, solía contarle todos mis problemas a ella y, obviamente, era la que mas conocía mis sentimientos."_

Aun me sigue sorprendiendo que no le contara nada de mi a Annie siendo ella su mejor amiga, Katniss tampoco sabia por que no le conto lo que le paso en esos seis meses que olvido. Al menos se que ella nunca lo amo o, al menos, eso era lo que sabia Annie.

"_Aunque lo vi después de mi accidente, nunca volvimos a estar juntos, el se fue a estudiar a otra parte del mundo, nunca averigüé en donde, y desde hace 4 años no lo veo."_

Al menos el se había alejado de ella dejándola en paz, pero no pude evitar pensar si el no trato de aprovecharse de su amnesia para seguir con ella así que se lo pregunte a Katniss.

"_No, nunca intento algo conmigo después del accidente, le pregunte la verdadera razón por la que nos habíamos separado, yo no creía en lo que me contaban mis amigos por que un cariño así no se acaba de la noche a la mañana, el me dijo que yo me había enamorado y no de el. Me conto que un día me vio con un chico, yo estaba llorando, y que estuvieron a punto de pelearse pero los detuve y me fui con aquel chico, creo que el es el chico con el que suelo tener pesadillas."_

"Se había enamorado" Claro, de mi. Ella me amaba pero no pude con su mentira, no soporte que me engañara y que no terminara su relación con Gale cuando empezó conmigo, me sentí usado, un juego había sido para ella. Por eso la deje. No gano el amor que sentía por ella y ahora me arrepiento, por que en ese tiempo vivimos cosas hermosas y ella no las recuerda ahora.

También me siento una basura, no le he dicho nada sobre todo eso que recuerda, sobre todo lo que yo se y, aunque no lo demuestra, ella sufre por no recordar lo que paso en ese tiempo, como si fuera lo mas importante en su vida. Una vez me dijo que ella odia las mentiras, cuando cortamos pensé que era tonto ya que ella me había mentido, pero ahora yo le estaba mintiendo a ella y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría ocultar todo esto. No la quiero perder.

**Wooow! Mucha información ¿no? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gale? ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de una parte de la mentira? Eh! Pero no canten victoria aun!**

**Espero que no me extrañen mucho! Jajaja claro ya se que no lo harán: P **

**Una vez mas Felices Fiestas! Pásensela genial!**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo!**_

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando Katniss y yo cumplimos tres meses de novios la lleve a conocer a mis padres y ellos la habían adorado. Mi madre la acaparo desde que llegamos y luego se le unieron mis hermanas, Glimmer y Johanna, y mi cuñada, Portia. Mi padre no paro de felicitarme por la excelente novia que había encontrado y mi hermano, Cinna, junto a mi cuñado, Cato, hacían bromas sobre que si no la cuidaba me la robarían, haciéndome enojar. Mis sobrinos quedaron encantados y Chris, que ya la conocía, la amo aun mas de lo que yo lo hacia hace algunos años.

Durante la comida surgieron preguntas hacia Katniss sobre hace cinco años, las cuales trate de evitar y tratar de que no las escuchara. Tenia que encargarme de que nadie de mi familia le dijera sobre nuestro pasado.

Después de despedirnos la lleve directamente a su departamento. Pasamos un rato maravilloso y luego regrese a mi departamento.

Llegando revise la contestadora y un mensaje me sorprendió…

"_¡Peeta! Te extraño, pequeño granuja. Hace tiempo que no te comunicas conmigo, se que no me extrañas pero ten la decencia de comunicarte con tu mejor amiga, ¿vale? El punto de mi mensaje es que regreso en un par de días y quiero verte (no es una pregunta, es una orden) así que ¿por que no me vas a recoger al aeropuerto? Espero tu respuesta. ¡Te quiero mocoso!"_

Ella estaba de regreso. Después de irse por más de un año por fin regresa. ¡Lo que me faltaba! No era que no deseara verla….pero, con Katniss como mi novia, eso seria extraño. Mi mejor amiga que solía estar enamorada de mi y ni novia que quiero tanto. Esto seria frustrante.

Y así es como ahora me encuentro aquí, esperando a mi mejor amiga en el aeropuerto, con un regalo para ella (si no lo llevara seria capaz de golpearme) y con mucha ilusión y nervios de volver a verla.

Anuncian su vuelo y de repente ella aparece. Sigue igual de linda que antes, rubia con ojos verdes y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando me ve. Corre hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente.

-¡Peeta!-dice emocionada-¡Hace tanto que no te veía, sigues igual de guapo!

Y después de eso me suelta un golpe en el hombre.

¡No recordaba lo pesada que era su mano!

-Hola Delly-digo sobándome el hombro-A mí también me da gusto verte.

-Jajaja lo sabia-responde tomándome del brazo y guiándonos al estacionamiento-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida Peeta? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Todo bien-le digo después de subir al coche-Ahora soy un hombre de negocios, ya sabes aun trabajo con Plutarch y me esta yendo muy bien. ¿Qué tal contigo?

-¡Oh! Yo estoy muy bien. He estudiado modelaje mientras andaba por Francia. No me digas ¿no se me nota?-pregunta haciendo una pose "sexy"

-Si claro, demasiado-respondo.

-¡Hay Peeta!, tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado-suelta entre risitas.

-Ya sabe, soy la persona más graciosa del mundo.

-Si claro, lo que digas. Por cierto, ¿crees que me pueda quedar unos días contigo?, solo en lo que encuentro un lugar en donde vivir-pregunta haciendo pucheros.

-Claro, no te preocupes, esta bien-respondo y es cuando caigo en cuenta que Katniss pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y que debo contarle a Delly sobre ella.

Llegamos a mi departamento y la acompaño al cuarto de invitados y mientras ella acomoda sus cosas pienso en hablarle a Katniss pero recuerdo que ella esta en la Universidad. Tendrá que ser después.

Paso un rato agradable con Delly, divirtiéndonos como lo hacíamos antes. Nos encontrábamos jugando cartas en el salón cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, el sonido de latidos de corazón, mi Katniss. Contesto no sin antes advertirle a Delly que no mire mi juego e ir a la cocina a responder.

-Hola.

-¡Peeta!-mi pequeña siempre fresca y llena de vida.

-¡Eh! Kat, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Bien, acabo de salir de la Universidad, me preguntaba si ¿puedo ir a tu departamento?-preguntaba como siempre tímida-¡Tengo tantas ganas de contarte algo!

-Claro que puedes venir, ya lo sabes-pero recuerdo a Delly justo en ese momento-Hay una persona que quiero presentare.

-Mmm…claro, esta bien. Nos vemos en 30 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien-tiempo suficiente para hablar con Delly-Te espero. Apúrate, te extraño.

-Y yo a ti, nos vemos.

Y cuelga.

Ahora tengo que hablar con Delly, se que a ella le costara aceptar a Katniss y espero que no le cuente a cerca de mi pasado doloroso.

Ella sabe que una chica me hizo daño, nunca le conté la historia completa, pero no quiero que se lo diga a Katniss, aun no hemos hablado sobre eso. No quiero que después pregunte sobre ello y tenga que mentirle.

-Pensé que te habías ido-comento Delly cuando regrese al salón.

-No, sigo aquí. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente

-Ni yo quiero deshacerme de ti Peeta, no te preocupes-dice con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Delly tengo que decirte algo-la miro fijamente y ella asiente-Mmm….veras…yo….amm.

-¡Anda Peeta! Deja de balbucear.

-Tengo novia-suelto rápidamente y ella me mira con la boca abierta y de repente, en su mirada, se refleja un sentimiento extraño… ¿tristeza?… ¿desilusión?...no lo se-Ella llegara en unos minutos, quiero que se conozcan y amm…un favor…no menciones nada sobre mis antiguas relaciones.

-Claro Peeta-responde en tono seco-No le diré nada sobre eso.

-Gracias Delly-la abrazo y al separarnos me dirige una sonrisa gélida.

Volvemos a jugar para pasar el rato en lo que llega Katniss. Delly ahora esta un poco distante. Ella estaba dándome una paliza en el juego cuando sonó el timbre. Ambos nos tensamos, sabíamos quien era. Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a la chica mas perfecta y hermosa, mi Katniss.

**¡Ya apareció la "amiga" de Peeta! ¿Qué creen que pase cuando se encuentren Delly y Katniss? ¿Y entre Peeta y Delly? Esto se pondrá bueno.**

**¡Hola chic s!**

**Me extrañaban ¿cierto?**

**Siento no haber subido capítulos en ¡UN MES! No me cuelguen Jajaja Estaba un poco ocupada en la escuela después de las vacaciones….ya saben, los profesores empiezan con la tortura desde que regresamos.**

**Bueno pero ya estoy de regreso y me pondré al corriente con la historia…¡les juro que los recompensare por hacerlos esperar!...subiré varios capítulos a lo largo de la semana.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**

**¡Espero, como siempre, sus Reviews y Favoritos!**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**¡Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la grande Suzanne Collins y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato!**_

_**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**_

**CAPITULO 11**

-Pequeña-saludo a Katniss y le doy un tierno beso en los labios-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-responde un poco ruborizada ante mi beso.

-Pasa-le digo sosteniendo la puerta para ella-Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Vamos hacia el salón agarrados de las manos y sonriéndonos mutuamente.

-¡Cariño!-escuchamos gritar a Delly-¿Quién toco la puerta? Deberías decirle que estamos ocupados.

Katniss se tensa bajo esas palabras y yo fruncí el seño. No se que pretende con eso Delly, pero me molesta y apresuro el paso sin soltar a Katniss. Cuando llegamos, Delly va saliendo de mi habitación con un camisón demasiado corto y Katniss se volvió a tensar y el color de sus mejillas se había drenado. Miro a Delly furioso y ella tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Delly, ¿Qué es lo que haces?-gruño.

-¡Oh! Pensé que era algún vendedor ambulante-finge inocencia-No pensé que fuera esta linda chica, ¿Quién es?

-Delly, te lo dije, ella iba a venir. No entiendo por que te has cambiado de ropa, y menos que hacías en mi habitación-respondo y al ver a Alice encogida a mi lado me enfurezco con Delly por hacerla sentir así-Delly ellas es Katniss. Mi. Novia. Katniss ellas es Delly. Mi. Amiga.-las presento poniendo en su lugar a ambas y dejándoselos claro.

-Ho…hola, soy Katniss-dice mi ángel intimidada. Me doy cuenta que se ha presentado como Katniss cuando suele hacerlo como Kat y eso quiere decir que no le ha caído muy bien Delly-Mucho gusto.

-Hola, soy Delly. La mejor amiga de Gibran-responde Delly entre dientes.

El ambiente cambia y se pone tenso. Durante el resto de la tarde Delly no pierde oportunidad para hacer sentir mal a Katniss y yo trato de arreglarlo un poco. Nos la pasamos hablando en el salón hasta que llega la hora de marcharse de Katniss.

-Adiós Delly.

-Hasta luego Katniss-responde con odio en su mirada.

-Vamos Kat, te acompaño-le lanzo una mirada llena de enojo a Delly antes de acompañar a Katniss-Lo siento tanto pequeña, no sabia que Delly se comportaría así.

-No te preocupes Peeta, la entiendo.

-¿A si?

-Si, yo también estaría así si el chico del que estoy enamorada me presenta a su novia, bueno…no tan así-responde con una sonrisa en su rostro que no le había visto desde que entro a mi departamento.

La atraigo hacia mí y le doy un largo beso no queriendo que se valla.

-Te aviso cuando llegue a casa vale-dice Katniss después de haberla liberado de mi beso.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando.

Y se va.

Sigo muy enfadado con Delly por la forma en la que se comporto con Alice. La encuentro aun en el salón.

-Delly, ¿qué demonios hiciste? ¿Por qué la trataste así?

-¡Oh, Gibran!-se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia mi-Solo estaba jugando, además me di cuenta de que ella no te conviene.

-¿Solo jugando?, a mi no me pareció un juego y a ella menos-le digo exasperado-y ¿que con eso de que no me conviene?, ¿como sabes tu lo que es bueno para mi?

-Si, solo jugando, observando su comportamiento, ya sabes como cuando estudian el comportamiento de los animales-responde encogiéndose de hombros-Y yo se muy bien lo que te conviene, ¡por dios, es solo una niña! Tú necesitas a una mujer como…

-¿Una mujer como tu?, no si esa mujer se comporta de esa manera. ¡Y le has dicho animal a Katniss! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡ESTOY ENMORADO DE ELLA!

Me mira sorprendida por todo lo que le he dicho y luego se inclina hacia mí, casi rozándome los labios. Y sin esperármelo, me besa.

-¡Basta Delly!-le grito después de separarla bruscamente de mi-No hagas esto, por favor. Yo no la voy a dejar por ti, nunca. Y si no lo entiendes tendré que sacarte de mi vida, y en verdad te aprecio para hacer eso.

Es lo último que digo antes de irme a mi habitación y dejarla ahí, en medio del salón.

Me meto a la cama sin cambiarme la ropa, solo quiero pensar. Pensar en Katniss, en lo que paso con Delly hoy, en que no quiero perder a ninguna, pero si llegara a pasar algo….Katniss siempre seria la escogida, sobre todo.

Hundido en mis pensamientos escucho el timbre de mi celular, un mensaje. Lo alcanzo en la mesita de noche y me alegro al ver de quien es.

"_He llegado a casa sana y salva. Se que me acabo de ir, pero, ya te extraño. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y nada de lo que diga Delly me hará dejar de hacerlo. No te enfades y no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero. Katniss."_

Y con ese mensaje de mi ángel pude cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilo, por que sabía que ella me quería y no me dejaría como lo hice yo con ella.

**¿Alguien mas odio a Delly? ¡Tan bien que iba todo! Esperemos que Delly no separe a Peeta y Katniss. ¿Quién con la actitud de Katniss? Ella en verdad quiere a Peeta y no creo que deje que los separe… ¡esto se esta poniendo bueno!**

**Espero sus Reviews y Favoritos si les gusto el capitulo**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
